Things I am not allowed to do in titans tower
by Not-Your-Stereotypical-Blonde
Summary: Its pains me to let you know I have been kicked out of titans Tower... Forever. So if you decide on a visit here is a list of things our favourite super heroes do not appreciate.


**Things I am not allowed to do in titans tower**

I am not allowed to jump out at robin ad yell "SLADE!" at inappropriate times.

I am not allowed to bring fix-it home with me and insist that "he just needs a friend"

Telling Beastboy that "I'm making green chicken soup" in my 'mass murderer voice' is not a good idea

I am not allowed to bring Control freak home with me and insist that "He just needs a life" then continue to persuade the team to loan him theirs.

Do not tell raven "Daddy's pissed now"

I am not allowed to bring Cheshire home and insist "she's just a deadly must ninja"

Screaming at Beastboy "how do you think the poor vegetables feel?" whenever he begins to eat his meal is not nesecary.

I am not allowed to bring Adonis home and insist "He just wants raven" Due to the fact; Beastboy may try and kill him.

I should not give Starfire a book on 'the birds and the bee's' then give her an allotment.

I am not allowed to bring atlas home and insist that "He just wants to pound Cyborg, after that he'll leave the rest of alone.

Telling Cyborg that his car is "amazing for crashing into walls. It took me ten goes to completely crush it" makes him cry.

It also gives you horrible burns when bumble bee finds out

I am not allowed to bring mad mod home with me and insist that "He's just homesick"

Yelling "To the bat mobile robin" every time the alarms go off is not funny.

Batman doesn't think so either

I am not allowed to bring cinderblock home and insist "he's just stupid"

Convincing Kid Flash that the cement is not wet isn't funny.

Not when jinx finds you anyways.

But It is funny at the time, I assure you.

I am not allowed to bring plasmas home and insist "He's sleeping now – oh wait- no he's just a slimy mutant."

I am not allowed to tell mas y menos Kid Flash is faster than them after feeding them a giant tub of sugar.

I am not allowed to bring Terra home. No reason we just don't like her.

Sneaking into Ravens room and having an extensive discussion with raven's happy about, the benefits of pink is unethical

I am not allowed to bring brother blood home and insist "He just wants to teach"

I am not allowed to lock Beastboy and Raven in a closet together and bet on who will come out alive

I am not allowed to lock Starfire and robin in a closet together and then ask Cyborg to go get something from that closet.

I am not allowed to lock Robin and Raven in a closet together and bet on who will break the door down first, Beastboy or Starfire

I am not allowed to bring slade home and insist "He's just upset over the loss of his eye and the divorce that caused it"

Replacing the water in Aqualad's pool with soda makes for a bad time when you next go to the beach.

I am not allowed to bring Ding Dong Daddy home and insist "He's just from the 80's"

Stealing Bumblebee's stingers and replace them with kite handles still makes for a pain filled experience

Stop Bringing Adonis home as Beastboy is close to killing you as well.

Replacing Speedy's outfit with Robins confuses citizens.

I am not allowed to bring Madame Rouge home and insist "Everyone just discriminates against her because her accent sounds evil"

I am not allowed to say "Mornin' guvna fancy a cuppa tea" Every time I see Argent

The brain does not just want someone to play chess with; he would like to take over the world. I shouldn't bring him to the tower.

feeding silky zorka berries, and when he explodes feeding him the remains, then insisting that I am 'Recycling' is not smart, as when the substance hardens and you call for help, people tend to remember all the bad things you did.

I am not allowed to bring Allah home and insist "Beastboy would get along with him" because I tuirns out they don't find it funny.

I am not allowed to yell "He's burning" and chuck my water on hotspot every time, he goes to attack someone.

Yelling "Flame on" isn't acceptable either

I am not allowed to bring any villains home. The titans don't like it.

I am not allowed to run into the battle scene and yell "oc's assemble!"

I am not allowed to lock down all titans towers and scream "THE SKY IS FALLING" through the communicators, thunder and lightning will take this seriously

Laughing and pointing because robin and Cyborg cant fly is 'discrimination'

I shouldn't make innuendos about playboy bunnies when Mumbo Jumbo and Raven are around.

I am not allowed to tell Cyborg that it is in fact racist to call Beastboy 'green bean'

I am not allowed to draw two red eye's on Ravens face while she's asleep.

I am not allowed to tell everyone that I can communicate with wildebeest, grunt, nod my head and then inform everyone that Wildebeest has decided to elect me for 'awesome-mazing fabu-rific oh mighty world ruler'

I am not allowed to say that 'Spanish is a dying language 'while mas and menos are around.

I am not allowed to say proclaim myself a doctor then tell Robin he is ' preggerz with the baby of slade. Sladin Forever!" Robin does not find it amusing.

Neither does Starfire

Telling Following Robin around and humming 'Kung fu fighting' is not as encouraging as you might think.

And no 'eye of the tiger either'

Just stop following Robin around and humming.

And the rest of the team.

Citizens are not acceptable either Especially when you hum 'U.G.L.Y'

But it is fine to do this to slade.

Villain's don't appreciate it when you tell them 'get a life noob, I've dealt with worse' when they tell you about their plans

Neither does Robin

Asking Slade if things are 'heating up' with Trigon is suicide.

Trigon does not find it funny when you throw rubber chickens at him.

Splashing Raven with Holy water does nothing, just considerably shortens your life span.

When running away from Raven I am not allowed to hide in Beastboy's room under his never ending pile of … stuff *shudder* you may suffocate from the smell and you will not be found until years later.

When running from Raven be sure not to hide in Starfire room in the dark ,all the cuddly toys are creepy.

Selling Kole of £5,00000,0000,0,0000,0 is not only insulting to Kole, but also apparently ripping you off as she is worth quite a bit more.

Messing things up in a store apparently make no difference to Control freak. Keep in mind names can be misleading.

Same thing goes for Allah

Making fun of spandex in front of superhero's is a big no-no

Stealing Robins hair gel is a crime worthy of ten hours extra training- everyday.

Next time you invite Plasmas to the tower, be aware that Starfire will not be best pleased when him and sliky elope.

Telling robin that 'you're just batman's bitch' does not go down well.

Putting the penguin in the zoo, puts you on more than one hit list.


End file.
